NL 1 017 102 describes a sports complex in which a floatable carrier body is arranged in a liquid basin. The carrier body is to a large extent made from a lightweight plastic, so that the carrier body has great buoyancy. A playing field is arranged on the carrier body, comprising turf. A liquid is introduced into the basin in order to displace the carrier body with the turf. As soon as sufficient water has been pumped into the basin to make the carrier body float, the carrier body with the turf can be taken to another position in the basin. The basin covers a surface area which is at least twice as large as the surface area of the carrier body.
A drawback of the known sports complex is the fact that displacing the carrier body in the basin leads to great resistance of the liquid. As the carrier body fits the basin relatively tightly, the liquid has to flow through the narrow space between the carrier body and the basin wall. The flow resistance in this narrow passage is high.